


A Kind of Christmas Magic

by wayhaughtearper



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Holiday, Post Season 3, mention of illness, sanvers 4 Eva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaughtearper/pseuds/wayhaughtearper
Summary: Director Danvers is on her way home  from a secret location. A month away from her family has her eager to get home. Will she be home in time for Christmas? Hint of course she will.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Jamie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Jamie Sawyer & Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2020 Event





	A Kind of Christmas Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightsanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsanvers/gifts).



> This is for my secret Santa. I hope you enjoy a little bit of the Sawyer-Danvers Pre Christmas Eve celebration I came up with. 
> 
> This is the longest chapter ever written for any other piece.
> 
> Merry Christmas!!  
> Happy New Year!!

Its Christmas time in National City once again. It has been a tumultuous year to say the least. If it was not alien invasions, protests in the streets or a virus running rampant through the land it was something else. The heroes of National City were exhausted both public and extraterrestrial. Both were called upon to battle something that hasn’t been seen in over a century. Thankfully a vaccine was being distributed and this hopefully would give the world a break from the sick and dying. This would give Supergirl, the DEO and members of the NCPD a bit of time off and boy did they need it. 

Supergirl was immune to the virus luckily but many aliens and meta humans were not. 

Director Danvers of the DEO had been one of the key scientists to work on the vaccine along with other top doctors and scientists. Not only being the director of a federal government agency she was still considered an expert in her field. Part of the time Alex had to be away at an undisclosed location to work on the vaccine pulling her away from her family. Now that the hard work was done she was able to return home to her family now that Christmas was on its way. Phone calls and zoom sessions were the next best thing to being in person with her loved ones. Alex was thankful J’onn had been interim director when she had to be away. 

This last time she had been away for a month, she was exhausted but she knew her family awaited her arrival home in order to decorate for Christmas. There could be no disappointing her family.

“Jaime, mija! Captain Maggie Sawyer-Danvers called for her five year old daughter who was looking out the window impatiently for her mommy to come home.

“Mama, mommy’s not coming is she? Jaime sighed as she heard her mother calling for her. Jaime had spent the last few days longing for her other mother to come home pestering her mama with questions about Alex immediate arrival.

“Yes, Jaime mommy is coming home today but since Aunt Kara can’t fly her she has to get her by normal flight we’ve been over this baby”

Maggie came over to the window kneeling to be the same height as her glum daughter. Jaime was on vacation from school for the holiday and all remote work halted for winter break. The young Danvers was an intelligent girl who took after her mommy Alex, even skipping kindergarten to attend first grade. Gertrude their Siberian husky came to sit with her and Maggie.

Maggie hugged her daughter and looked into her eyes.

“Why couldn’t Santa Claus bring her mama? Jamie asked as if it was a perfectly normal question.

Even though Jaime was very intuitive the mothers encouraged their daughter to believe in Santa, Aunt Kara was someone who shouldn’t exist but she did. 

“Santa has a very important job to do, so he and Rudolph are getting ready for their own flight mija. Mommy should be home soon, okay?

Maggie implored Jaime to believe her. The tree was waiting to be picked but with the help of the Superfriends the outside of the home they shared was decorated and ready to be lit up for Christmas. Alex would be pleasantly surprised this was done, probably the worst part of decorating in her opinion. Maggie knew her wife would be appreciative it was just a matter of how much.

“Okay, mama can we do something to distract me until mommy gets home?

“Sure we can. I need help with some small boxes of tree decorations we will need for the tree”.

They both removed themselves from the window followed by Gertie who was shadowing their every move. Boxes of tree and inside the house decorations were sat in the living room waiting to be unpacked. The couple loved Christmas, the first was supported to be as a married couple but fate had other plans. Grateful though for the time apart because when they found their way back together they both had known there was no going back. Within the last several years they had married, decided that children was something they both wanted and now they had the child plus the dog and an extended family in the Superfriends. The couple's careers flourished as well. Maggie became captain of the police force and was content in her job despite the chaos of the last year.

Alex had been lucky that she had a first class seat to herself, a perk of her position and involvement in the vaccine. The flight wasn’t crowded; many had heeded the warning to not travel outside their household. There was no way she was missing Christmas with her wife and baby girl. A month away was too long so next year she’d be traveling less. A car had been waiting at the airport to take her home, not her sister who was doing something special for her own family. Eliza Danvers would be picked up by Kara in Midvale on Christmas Day and staying through the New Year, she had two grandchildren to spend time with.

The sound of a car door being opened alerted the family husky to perk her ears up in alert. Someone was coming and she needed to know who so she began to bark. Maggie and Jaime heard the commotion from the kitchen where hot chocolate and marshmallows were being prepared.

“Gertie who is it girl?” Maggie asked the ball of fur who was in front of the door being loud.

“Mama it’s mommy, mommy’s home” Jaime excitedly exclaimed running for the door.

“Wait baby girl you know the rule about the door and strangers.” Maggie tried to stop the child in her tracks but the door was already opening. 

Poor Alex was jumped on by both her child and her huge dog.

“Mommy mom you’re home so happy look mama” Jamie excitedly screeched. 

Maggie ran up to all three and they all celebrated the arrival of their absent loved one. 

The dog, satisfied that her owners were home, went to her cozy corner to take her nap.

Letting go of her moms Jamie stood to the side to watch them reacquaint themselves with each other’s lips. When she couldn’t wait any longer she interrupted them.

“Mom’s you can do that later, Christmas remember”

They broke away from the kiss with promises to continue that later and maybe a bit more.

Alex put her suitcase and work bag down to take in the house and how much she missed it and her family.

“That’s not for another three days” Alex responded cheekily. Maggie tried not to laugh but the look on her daughter's face cracked the facade.

“Mommy! Jaime’s arms were crossed over herself giving her mother the Maggie Sawyer head tilt.

“I’m kidding Jamie bear. Let me put my stuff away and put on appropriate clothes then Christmas.” Alex promised before the Danvers pout came. The little girl had acquired both the pout and the tilt.

“Okay but hurry, mama we gos to get the hot coco ready for decorations.”

Alex linked arms with her wife as Maggie took Alex’s bags agreeing with both her girls on their next steps. They went to their bedroom as Jamie went to sit in the kitchen to wait for her parents. Kissing again the couple pulled away to take each other in. It has been a very long month for them both, but they were together again happy, safe and in love. Not wanting for the search party to find the kiss getting out of control they went their separate ways. Alex showered as Maggie went to tend to their young one in the kitchen. 

The plan was to go and get a tree at their local farmers market. It was tradition to decorate the house and then go find their perfect Christmas tree. Thankfully Alex’s flight was early enough so she could make it back to her family in time.

The family caught up with each other. Alex spoke about the vaccine and it’s success so far, there were things she could share even with her wife. Maggie understood that there were things that they couldn’t share. It came with their high profile careers. Maggie talked about her job and what had been happening  
with the family. Neither talked about things that they didn't want Jamie to overhear. 

They would see the family on Christmas Eve which was tomorrow. The boys including J’onn with Mghan and Kara and Lena with their little boy. Eliza would arrive the next morning. 

Hot coco was made and drank as the house came to Christmas life. Stockings hung by the fireplace, candles spread around the house with Christmas smells. Maggie loved putting candles around the house. The space for the tree is ready when it’s brought home. Christmas music played on the house's sound system a cross between classics and new classics. Jaime danced around with Gertie while watching her parents do the adult stuff. Soon enough the house was decorated with all the items the family cherished. 

“Can we go get the tree, moms please, pretty please!” Jamie was hyped from the sugar in the hot coco. The moms knew they would have to tire their child out so it was the best choice.

“Jamie, bear get your coat and boots so we can go get something to eat then we will go get our tree. Family tradition remember?” Alex reminded the little girl. The family would stop at a fast food place one of the few times Maggie ate non vegan, Jamie was also allowed to partake. Then they would pick out the best tree they could find, take it home and decorate unless Jamie was too exhausted

The family loaded up the car leaving Gertie to watch over the house. Before they left Maggie and Jamie showed Alex the house lit up for the holiday.

“Thanks babe for doing that without me, you know it’s the worst” Alex was appreciative of the gesture, giving her wife a sweet cheek kiss. 

“You are very welcome mi esposa” Maggie responded so Jaimie rolled her eyes then cleared her throat interrupting the couple. 

Alex and Maggie laughed lightly then they were off on another Danvers tree picking expedition this time with masks on for safety. 

The people who ran the tree stall had greeted the family warmly by this point they had known the family since they moved into the community several years before when Jamie was young. Slowly they maneuvered through the small crowd saying their hellos to people they recognized. Jamie was such an outgoing child basking in the attention. They picked the best tree they were able to find and with Jamie’s approval they paid and drove off with a seven foot tree. 

Coats and hats were shed after moving the tree into position. They had kept the holder from Alex’s old apartment. It would create a mess but it was worth it, Maggie even had a real tree growing up with her aunt so a fake tree was out of the question. They had to calm the husky down who started barking at it to prevent Gertie from jumping on it and knocking it down.

“Should we let the branches spread and wait till tomorrow or decorate it in thirty?”Maggie suggested hoping the young Danvers would agree but doubtful she would agree.

Jamie stood in front of the tree, patented head tilt, tapping her foot gently against the floor. The mothers laughed softly waiting for the answer. 

“Mommy, can we do it tonight then I’ll go to bed no problems?” Jamie bargained with her red headed mother.

“What do you say babe” Alex pouted wanting to decorate the tree then put her daughter to sleep. She needed to spend some with her wife, intimate time. Phone and digital sex was good but she needed that physical connection with her wife and to be honest a bit horny. 

“After the tree is done it will be washed up then bed, we have a big weekend ahead of us boo.” 

Jamie jumped up and down in happiness. Everyone agreed to change into comfy clothes then by that time the branches would be spread out enough to start stringing lights. Gertrude had settled down and while Maggie helped Jamie get into pajamas Alex called her mom and sister to let them know she had landed and was settled at home with her girls. 

The five year old had a pair of Supergirl Christmas jammies on and Maggie wore jogging pants and a long sleeved henley, they would all wear their Christmas pajamas tomorrow. Alex had gone up to change after Jamie ran down the stairs into her arms.

The lights to the tree took what seemed forever but they did it. The decorations next, then garland went on. The tree was beautiful. Alex helped Jamie put on the angel, a short joke fell from her lips knowing her wife would not find it funny.

“Sorry Sawyer, shorties like you can’t put the angel on.”

“First it’s Sawyer-Danvers to you, second not funny” Maggie sassed back causing Jamie and Alex to laugh. 

They took a good look at their creation loving the tree. Selfies were taken and sent to family and friends. 

Now it was time to take Jamie up to her bathroom in order to wash any sap off her hands and brush her teeth. Alex agreed to do that then read her daughter a story. While that was happening Maggie decided to take some blankets off the bed and made a comfy space near the tree so they could enjoy the fireplace as well.

“Nite, bug mommy’s going to put you to bed. I love you!!” she said quietly, then leaned down to kiss her little girl.

Jamie accepted her mama’s kiss and hugged her.  
“Nite mama”

“When you are ready baby, come down stairs” Maggie urged her wife with her dimples showing. Jamie knew that was directed at her mommy not her.

“Okay babe”

Alex read Jamie her favorite story and before the little girl could fall asleep she whispered “I love you, baby girl” into the silence of the room.

“Love you too mommy, glad you are home”

Within minutes Jamie was asleep so Alex rose up from the bed and put the night light on just in case even though Jamie said she was a big girl. Then she went into her bedroom and washed up. Maggie must have already gone downstairs. A hint of vanilla and a change out of her undies later was all she needed, now she was going to go downstairs to get what she needed.

Maggie had arraigned a cocoon of blankets, poured her and Alex a glass of red wine then waited. The fire was warm and the tree lights gave their living room a soft glow. 

Alex found her wife sitting on a cocoon of blankets waiting with wine which did not surprise her. Maggie always did it after their daughter was in bed, she wouldn’t disturb them too much of a sound sleeper who had very little nightmares. This was the pre Christmas Eve adult tradition and there was no way it would be skipped.

Both women sighed in relief at the feeling of sitting together enjoying a glass of wine.

“I know you already know babe but thank you for being here for Jamie while I’ve been away the past nine months on and off” Alex was thankful and grateful to everyone who helped the director and her wife but most of all her wife Maggie Sawyer Danvers.”

“I do know sweetie, it hasn’t been an easy road but we’ve weathered the storm, hopefully things get better next year- for all of us” 

Alex put the wine glass in a safe place, turning to Maggie to take hers so they could really take each other in. Maggie gently touched her wife’s cheek, Alex reciprocated then their lips gently touched. Fingers touched each other all over as the kiss deepened. A desperation to feel close to each other took over. It had been too long, the longest drought since they reunited and the pregnancy resulting in the birth of their daughter.

“I need you baby, it’s been too long.” Alex stated out of breath with want and desire for her wife. Maggie needed the director just as much so they rearranged the blankets. 

They settled themselves on a pallet of blankets they made so neither would kill their backs not wanting to take a trip to the chiropractor on a holiday. 

Alex laid on her back, Maggie between her legs, kissing her neck as Alex grabbed at her wife’s shirt to take it off. The captain wore no bra which delighted Alex. Maggie lifted her wife’s shirt as well, finding hard nipples. Alex was able to get Maggie’s shirt off in the process then both topless, pressed together. Both were wet underneath their sleep bottoms, aching for each other’s mouth and fingers, at this point it didn’t matter which.

“God, Alex, you feel so good” Maggie let out as they writhed against each other. The living room was getting warmer as the couple continued their foreplay. 

“Mags, if you don’t put something in me I will have to do it” Alex teased flicking her loves nipples with her finger tips. Maggie had great nipples so Alex was always giving them attention but tonight it was too much. 

Maggie took her wife’s hands and placed them on her ass.

“Too much babe, if you do that I’ll come and I’m not ready for that”, this caused the director to laugh and heed her woman’s words.

“I need you baby, please” 

Maggie pulled Alex’s bottoms off and kissed along her ankles and legs, she wanted to give the full treatment of taking her time but knew Alex needed her. 

Alex commanded Maggie to take her own joggers off but wanted her to stand up so Alex could see her pussy which she knew would be coated in Maggie’s fragrant essence.

“So beautiful Maggie Danvers, now come here!

Their two bodies joined together again and this time two sets of fingers entered each other. The pleasure felt so good. They both wanted to come but not so fast even though they knew it would be a few hours of them.

“Alex, oh yeah faster babe, that feels good right there, keep going.” Maggie urged panting faster and louder.

“Like this captain?” Alex teased touching her wife’s g spot.

Maggie almost passed out, it had been way too long since Alex found that spot.

“God, Danvers trying to kill me much? was the response as she brought her own fingers in and out of her wife.

“Nope, just showing my wife, the mother of my child how much she’s been missed.

Stopping to look at each other tenderly, Maggie teased

“Getting soft on me Danvers?”

Alex wrapped her fingers in the captains hair and said  
“Already am Danvers”

They both shared a laugh and continued their touching and giving pleasure to each other.

“Oh yes I’m gonna come, babe one more touch and…” Maggie let out, her body shaking, Alex helped her through her orgasm then she was coming from Maggie’s whispered words “Come now!

They laid quietly together for now, holding each other closer to bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Their sexlife was always amazing even when Maggie was pregnant with Jamie until the third trimester.

“I’m so glad you came home in time for Christmas Alex, Jamie would have been so disappointed” Maggie said snuggling into her wife’s warmth.

“Me, to Maggie, I told them under no circumstance would I not be home to celebrate with my wife and daughter.”

“I really hope this vaccine helps humans and nonhumans alike. We all need hope.” 

“We’re confident it will work, can we not discuss vaccines or deadly viruses till at least after the new year babe.

“Of course, we can, I'd like nothing more.” Maggie agreed and would keep their family to that as well.

“Merry Christmas Eve, Mrs.Danvers! Alex sincerely regarded her wife.

“Merry Christmas Eve, Mrs.Danvers, I love you! Then the kissing began again.

Merry Christmas Readers!!

.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed your gift! I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Stay safe and Happy Holidays to you and yours.


End file.
